Underworld Reborn
by Rattlin666666
Summary: After Evolutions Selene and Michael have suceeded in stopping Marcus, and are picked up by Friendly forces and taken to London. But what greets them there is a horror they thought they were done with. Is Marcus Truly dead?
1. Chapter 1

**Background Story: **Starts just before end of evolutions, after Selene has killed Marcus and just before she first reaches into the sun scene. Takes my own spin, though I take the role of Selene as similar to the way she's played (or as close as I'm able) via Kate Beckinsale (she plays it perfectly IMO, as a cold, duty before play type of gal with a softspot for Michael, and yet nervous in some aspects)

First try at an Underworld Fic.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Underworld... though wish i did. First movie cost like 30mil and made over 200 by end. 2nd... well i dunno for it, but it did well too.

* * *

The chilling cold of the area permeated everywhere. Not just the temperature cold, but also the sense of evil…

Of death.

Marcus lay on the ground, slain by her very hands, and not far away, William's remains were left to rot on the ground.

They deserved worse… much worse.

She stifled back a tear. She could feel Michael slowly scaling up towards her… Marcus that bastard had nearly taken him away from her… had taken him away… her heart throbbed… not from the massive gash inflicted by Marcus, but from what had happened.

She saw shadows appear, as the sun came out from behind the clouds, its rays stopping mere inches from her body.

But she did not fear it. It felt… warm to be near it, instead of the normal coldness that accompanied it. Hesitantly, she reached out with her hand, her pale hand quivering as it entered the light.

Nothing…

A tear slid from her eye as she turned around to Michael, who smiled softly at her. She couldn't help it, she burst out beaming, even as her eyes watered up. She took a step towards him, more into the light. It felt so wholesome on her pale skin, though she couldn't bare to look at it, for it was still very bright.

"Selene…" Michael started quietly as he stepped up to her. Before he could say a word, Selene merely brushed his lips gently with her finger to silence him, before glancing skyward at the sun, and returning her sparkling blue eyes to his. Silently, she moved in tentatively to kiss him, and he responded…

She always wanted to remember this. This very moment, everything about her…

It felt so right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selene sighed as at last she broke free of Michael and became all business again.

"Come, we must leave."

"But you're chest… you're hurt and you're not healing," he said gently.

She sighed as she remember the pain… the hurt in her chest. It was not something gently pushed aside, but it could be done. Her hunger ached at her, the very virus that made her so powerful made her so weak at the same time. "There can be no healing here, not in this… evil place. And there is no suitable blood. All that remain are Lycan's."

Michael looked at her a moment before he held out his arm. "Drink."

She shook her head. "I'm fine." She tried to push past him but found he resisted her.

"Drink it Selene."

Finally she acquiesced and very carefully bit into him. His blood poured into her veins, and the sweetness of it made her crave to drain him dry…

NO! This was Michael. Just a little would suffice.

A moment later she stopped, feeling rejuvenated as her wounds closed.

"Now can we leave?" she asked impatiently. Michael merely nodded. "very well, out to the river, it's a long swim."

Michael said nothing and followed her as she lead him down to the entrance.

When they reached it, they merely glanced at each other, nodded, and began swimming out. A moment later and they rose from the water, the water glistening off their hair. Selene saw Michael grin mischieviously before disappearing underneath the water. Before she could react, he had grabbed her by the legs and yanked her underneath the water.

She smacked him rather hard to get him off before pushing back up to the surface. Michael followed a moment later.

"What! I was just having some fun!"

Selene gave him a cold look… though how that was different from any other look Michael could never tell. "That is not my idea of fun. And we need to conserve our energy. It could be a long time before we find a place too…"

She fell silent suddenly, holding her hand up to Michael as she tread water. Michael glanced at Selene, her beautiful pale face concentrating on something or another, with that wavy black hair falling on her face, and couldn't help himself but think quietly in his mind, "_I love you Selene, with all my being_." Rather silly of himself he thought, for though he knew Selene liked him, maybe even had some lust, she certainly didn't love him…

He pushed that aside as suddenly he became aware of what she heard. The sound of a helicopter drew closer by the second… He glanced around quickly. There was no where they could reach in time, and they would have to surface too quickly if they held they're breath…

"Stay with me, we'll figure something out," said Selene forcefully as the helicopter came within view.

It spotted them within a moment and swung cautiously over them. The door opened and a man's face poked out. He started yelling something, but even with they're enhanced hearing they couldn't make out what he was saying. The man clearly saw this, because he just shrugged at them before dropping a rope ladder. It hit the water shortly in front of Selene, and she glanced at Michael for a moment before beginning the ascent up. Michael followed shortly after.

They reached the top, and the man helpfully pulled them in before shutting the door.

He turned to face Selene… and found himself barrel to face with his own gun. "Who are you?" she yelled over the helicopter.

"Easy there. This is Alexander's helicopter. The other helicopter's beacon let us know it crashed so we came to see if you needed a ride."

Taking a quick glance around, Selene found that there was only him and the pilot in the copter… it seemed this was their copilot.

She nodded simply at this, as the model of copter seemed the same and the men had the same sort of look to them. She felt the copter lurch as it started moving.

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking you to London. Then it's up to you where you go."

She glanced at him coldly. "You're just leaving us?"

"We're not gonna stick around. This fight is going to spill over, and we don't want to be in the middle of it." Selene merely nodded. She didn't want any part of this coming fight either… she didn't even know what she wanted to do now.

She lay back onto Michael and let her eyes close. It had been a long time since she'd slept. Now would be a good time to catch up. She felt Michael brush her hair lightly with his hand, but she didn't mind… it was good to be near him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She awoke with a start as the Helicopter settled down and she heard the engine's whine go away as it shut off.

"Rise and shine you two," said the copilot cheerfully as he got off the chopper and grabbed his gear. "We're refueling here, so we'll be here for awhile. We're in London, so feel free to take off whenever you want.

"Food," Selene said groggily.

The copilot grinned widely. "We ain't food darling. I'll get you some, we should have some."

He disappeared for a moment before reappearing with some bags of blood and tossing them to the couple. Selene hungrily bit in while Michael just fiddled with it.

When she'd finished her fill she turned to look at Michael. "Drink it," she said simply. "Remember what happened?"

Michael nodded slowly once before slowly taking a bite. It was vile and disgusting as it slid down his throat, but once it reached his belly, his desire for it lit and he hungrily sucked it down.

Finally he finished as well. "What now?" he asked Selene.

She shrugged. "Maybe go to the countryside. Live out the life I lost," she said quietly, as if far away.

Before Michael could reply, the sounds of gunshots rang out… close, followed by the growling sounds of bats. Grabbing her berettas swiftly, Selene crouched near Michael as she waited. The copilot came rushing in, and Selene very nearly welcomed him with a hail of bullets but let off. Behind him she saw nothing.

"What, what the hell is it?" Michael asking shakily.

The copilot, shaking roughly responded by saying, "Oh fuck! It's fucking flying Vampire Werewolfs… Or whatever the fuck it is… it's a monster!" By the end his voice had risen to a scream.

Selene's gut plummeted, as it sounded like something similar to Marcus. Before she could voice her suspicions, a window broke open and in flew a version of Marcus, though it moved slower and was clearly weaker. 3 more flew in behind it and they all landed in unison in front of them.

The leader stepped forward growling. "Seleneeee… we've been looking for you," he said in the dark, guttural tone similar to Marcus'. "We've come to pay you back for what you did to Marcus."

Selene took a step forward. "Come and try it," she said simply as she opened up with her Berettas. Beside her, she felt Michael transform into his hybrid form as they're opponents took to the skies and flew towards them. The one to the right of the leader never even made it 3 feet as his body was torn to shreds from Selene's fire. Michael launched himself at the other one to the right of the dieing one while Selene tracked her fire to the one on the other side, raking bullets into the leader. The leader dodged to the side, hiding behind some boxes as the final one raked its claws over the copilot, maiming him. Selene rapidly dispatched it while Michael fought it out with the other one, but Selene ignored it as she made to rapidly change her clips. But as she changed them, the leader jumped out and charged at her. She just slammed home the clips and was looking up when she felt the body land on her. The vamp-lycan, or gargoyle as she guessed she could call it, landed on her roughly, slashing her arms painfully as it knocked away her weapons. She collapsed to the ground under the weight, falling on her back as the creature licked its lips excitedly.

"Oh, you should taste wonderful," it said coldly as it moved to bite her, but it stopped above her. "Master… you're alive," it said confusedly.

Taking advantage of his distraction, she grabbed its arms and pulled while rolling it over her with her powerful legs. She landed now on its chest, and with a simple slash, cut open its throat.

It died within a second.

She rose, and seeing the Michael had given a thorough thrashing to his opponent, picked up her berettas and calmly reloaded them as she moved over to the co-pilot, still alive though not for long.

"Are… are they gone," the pilot asked painfully.

"Yes…" she looked him over quickly, and knew there was nothing that could be done. "You're going to die," she said calmly, and the pilot just closed his eyes and nodded. "But I need help from you now. Are there other teams? Is there anyone else who can help me?" she asked quickly.

"Wh… why does it matter to you?"

She hesitated. "I think Marcus is alive, and I need help."

The pilot nodded once. "There is one team… based in America. Go to the office. It will…" he coughed roughly, the blood gurgling in his lungs. "It will be under codename Tancar. Go there… he may help you." He sighed. "Please… end this," he said quietly. Selene nodded, and the man closed his eyes. She pulled the trigger once, and the man fell silent at last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The office the man had directed them to was a cluttered mess. Paper was everywhere, and it didn't look like someone had been here looking for something… this was just how it was. They split up to look for the files, and rifled through everything quickly.

"Found it," said Selene silently, as she opened up a folder. In it, there was very little, a single sheet of paper and single photo. She thumbed past the photo to read the paper.

"Jon, based in Denver in the United States," she said musing. "Tells us how to get in contact with him, but not much else… this is just great. We have to get to the United States. Without Marcus catching us."

"Then we should leave soon," was all Michael replied.

Selene ignored him, and instead thumbed over to the picture of the man… The picture didn't show much, just showed a young face, grim looking. There was a good amount of stubble on his chin, and he looked kind of unkempt… not the kind Selene would want to associate with, but beggars can't be choosers.

And he looked like he was 20. Then again, could be a vamp like her… that would make him a far greater asset.

"Selene?" asked Michael.

She tucked the file into her bag and looked over to Michael. "Let's go." She started off, not waiting for Michael, heading right for Heathrow Airport.

* * *

Please Review, lemme know if you want me to continue 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I realize Marcus being alive is farfetched... but isn't the concept of by drinking an elder's blood you grow powerful farfetched? Anywho, while its not explained in this chapter, it will be made clear shortly. Next chapter in fact.

* * *

The flight to New York was uneventful. They had managed to secure a flight they're immediately and they'd jump over to Denver. Sounded rather simple, but Selene couldn't help but get a queasy feeling as she stepped out of the plane and into New York. She had cast aside her tight leather bodysuit and instead wore simple clothes, nothing spectacular, and she was careful to keep herself under control, her eyes staying they're deep black. Michael was dressed similarly behind her.

"I have a bad feeling about this," commented Michael behind her, to which she only looked at him and nodded. They had a 2 hour layover, so they decided to find a place to sleep, as there wasn't much else to do.

They found a place, and just dropped into the seats, still aware of they're surroundings. And they waited for 2 hours, and yet despite they're feelings, nothing happened. They boarded the plane uneventfully, and the plane left for Denver shortly thereafter. The landing was a bit bumpy, but other than that they were fine. They quickly disembarked, picked up they're luggage and moved outside, hailing a taxi. The taxi driver was nice enough, considering what the 2 of them had heard about Americans, and took them to a nice hotel.

"So what now?" asked Michael as they settled into the room. "We can't just go knocking around for them."

She glanced over at him. "With any luck, we won't need too."

"Huh?"

"He'll come right to us," she responded smugly.

"I… see… I'll just leave that up to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you always." Michael rose to protest, but then stopped, and sat back down.

She rolled her eyes again before reaching for the phone, and dialing in a number. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to speak with Tancar. Yes, it's about the Refrigerator. The bloody thing's been broken for a week. Fine, I'll hold." She pressed the hold button and hung the phone up. Michael gave her a weird look, but stayed silent, which Selene gladly reciprocated.

About an hour passed before they heard a knocking at the door. "Who is it?"

"Room service," responded a voice. Obviously not room service.

"One second," Selene responded as she grabbed her berettas while Michael moved ready to strike.

Selene glanced through the eyehole, but it was covered, so she unlocked it, threw the door backwards and flung herself away, ready to shoot.

"Tancar," one of the 2 men there said quickly as they barged in with they're long cloaks. They took a glance at each of them before scanning the place quickly as they closed the door.

Amazingly to Selene, she didn't fire, for she was sure she would have. But she recognized one of the men as Jon.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she asked as they pulled out weapons and moved to do a more thorough check.

"Making sure you're not going to kill us… though if you keep pointing that gun at me, you may convince me you are," responded Jon confidently. "You're clearly not Human, I can see that much, and neither are you my shaggy haired friend," he said as he pointed at Michael. "So are you here to kill me or help me?"

"Neither," responded Selene. "We're here to get help."

Jon grinned widely at that. "Help you? Why the hell would I do that? I have enough problems thank you very much. Between the vamps, lycans and freaking cops it's a wonder I'm not dead or in Jail.

"You're helping me to help yourself," she responded coldly. "Marcus awoke, I'm sure you know that. What you didn't know is that he's pretty much as evil as you get, and extremely powerful."

Jon shrugged. "News travels fast in the underworld. I heard you killed him."

"I thought I had… but…"

She hesitated and she saw Jon shake hid head. "Ah hell no, please don't say what I think you're going to say…" She nodded slowly. "And you lead him HERE! That's your fight sister, not mine."

She extended her fangs and hissed loudly, to which Jon and his cohort replied by pointing they're weapons at the 2 of them. "Why don't you back the hell off… he's raising an army, and we can't stop him alone. We barely won last time."

Jon paused, his eyes shifting a bit, and then glazing over as if in thought. A moment later he came to. "Alright… let's go some place a bit safer. We have a warehouse where we operate from. You can come and stay there while we work this out."

Selene nodded, and grabbed her bag, which had never been unpacked, as did Michael. They followed Jon out as his other man followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're not a vampire?"

"Lady, how many times you gonna ask that?" responded Jon.

"Sorry… I just find it hard to believe that there's just 6 of you. North America is a big place."

Jon shrugged. "Like I said, there's hardly any vamps or Lycans out here. You should know that. And each of these men are highly trained, a few ex-seals, delta force, you name it."

"What about you, you look… young?" asked Michael.

"Young? I guess so. Compared to most of these men and you Selene I am, but I'm the same age as you I bet Michael? What are you, 24? 25?"

"25."

"Aye, I'm 25. Been doing this for 5 years. Just took command 3 months ago after our last leader got killed… we go through 3 or 4 men a year, it's a wonder I lived this long."

Selene shuddered. What these common humans went through amazed her. Even with all her speed, all her powers, she still was scared shitless fighting even one lycan, or anything. These men had none of that, and still did it…

Idiots.

"Enough about me. We're they're. I'll show you around and then we'll talk about this some more."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the warehouse came into view, to say that Selene was impressed would be a huge overstatement. In fact, she was quite the opposite. The warehouse was small, approximately 3500 sq ft it looked like, and made of shoddy wood. The door looked like it would fall off at anytime, and she couldn't see any security.

"What sort of crap is this?" she asked bluntly.

Jon grinned. "There's more to a book then it's cover."

She rolled her eyes. "You going to tell me, or is showing it that important to you're fragile ego?"

Jon laughter boomed out. "You know, I kinda like you. Heh. Alright, I'll tell you. The walls are all reinforced with Steel on the inside. Enough to withstand a grenade. The door… well it's not the actual door. We put in another door about 5 feet behind it and a coral to it with metal walling. As for security, Motion Sensors and Cameras… though they're mostly computer controlled… kinda short staffed to have more then that. We have a big ol' gun turret sitting in the center too, enough to do some killin if we're attacked. The shoddy construction makes people ignore it."

Selene had to agree as the door opened… It was actually a fairly decent job, though it would never withstand a vampire or lycan attack…

It would do she supposed… But she had to get Jon on her side so she could go kill Marcus… for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jon, surely you understand how desperate our situation is!"

"Of course I do. Very sad, very weepy, but I don't care. Get some other lackeys to help you," he responded bitterly as they were standing around in a small office to the back, away from the other men.

"You served Alexander, why won't you serve me."

Jon's eyes blazed in fury, and, with more speed then Selene thought possible of a human, he stepped up and shoved her roughly against the wall. Michael's eyes turned dark black, but he controlled it when he saw her doing nothing. She was tempted to mop the floor with this human, but she needed him…

"I NEVER served Alexander. I accepted his money in exchange for keeping the continent safe, but once I took over from our previous leader I made it very clear to him that I didn't like him. He accepted that. Which is good… he would have found me a nasty enemy."

Selene sensed something deeper beneath his apparent hate of Alexander. "You didn't just hate Alexander, did you?"

Jon snarled angrily at her. "You're damn right I don't. I hate your kind. I hate the lycans. My quest in this life has been to rid the world of you're dirty kind. Right now, I'd like nothing more than too have a pair of dead freaks at my feet…"

Selene roughly pushed him off her, reaching for her guns.

"But I won't kill you. Even though I hate you. Not unless you're a danger to humans," he continued, unphased by the guns. "I said you could stay here. And stay here you shall. I've never broken my word before, and I won't start now. Food… theres raw meat, that's about it. Take the blood from it if you must. You'll leave tomorrow."

He turned and stalked off, shutting the door as Selene called out, "Wait…"

She scrambled for the door, opening it, and called Jon's name. He ignored her and kept on stalking off…

Shit… what now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There time went by uneventfully there. The men all glowered at them, and though Michael tried to talk to them, they all brushed him off…

"Michael… we need him."

Michael shrugged. "I don't think he really wants to help us. I doubt he'll change his mind. Maybe we should just leave. We don't even KNOW if Marcus is alive. I mean, he was torn to shreds." Michael replied.

"I know. I felt it. That bad feeling in New York… that was something speaking to us, warning us. He's alive."

Selene hesitated and turned away from Michael. When she did speak, her voice came out a whisper. "I can't do this…"

Michael twirled her around and grabbed her by the hands. "Selene, listen to this, and listen hard. You're the strongest woman I know. You're brave; willing to do whatever it takes, and able to save the world… You got me through the tough times, pushing me from giving up. Now it's my turn."

Tears streaked down from her eyes. "You don't understand. I can't face him again. This time he'll kill me. I should have died last time. I'm sure of it. He is stronger than me. He'll come and you won't be able to stop him, and he'll kill us."

Michael dropped her arms. "Then Jon can't help us here! His men will be tossed aside like confetti."

Selene paused. "No… I have this feeling that with him we can… we will win. If not…" her eyes watered up again and she pulled Michael to her in a hug.

"Very touching, but I ain't buying it." Michael turned over to Jon, and his eyes shot daggers at him. "Heard the whole thing, but I just feel like it's a bit of a set up to manipulate me. Now, I'm sorry if it's true, but by the sound of it I'd just get my ass kicked… and frankly I don't really like that. Now you've had your rest… Joe and I will drive you into town."

He turned and walked away, but Michael disengaged from Selene who fell to the bed, silent but hurt, and followed Jon.

"You son of a bitch, turn around and look at me."

Jon stopped at what he said. "I'm gonna let that go cause I'm feeling particularly nice this morning, but I suggest you watch your tongue boy, I got a pistol with some tasty silver awaitin." He turned around. "Now what the hell are you going to say to me?"

Michael hesitated… what was he actually going to say? Jon saw it in him and laughed. "Now this is what I'm looking for. This ain't gonna be set up. Go on kid."

Michael glared at him. "First of all, I'm older then you, and second of all, that was never set up."

Jon waved him off non-chalantly. "You're a kid in terms of experience in these matters… continue…"

Michael paused again. "What the hell makes you hate us so much?"

Jon grinned at him. "Well now that is not for you to know… Let's just say that I've never met one I didn't want to kill… though you 2 came the closest."

"Look, all we want is you're help in ridding the world of this evil. You realize that once Selene is dead, Marcus will be unstoppable. He'll crush the world."

Jon paused. "Yeah, I realized that. But I don't think Selene is the one who will stop him. Eventually some other vamp will kill him and take over. It's a cycle, tis the way it works."

Michael shook his head. "I may not know much, but I know that presently theres only 2 vamps with elder blood… Marcus and Selene. And no matter how you look at it, Marcus will mop the floor with anyone else."

Jon shrugged. "Oh well, not my concern. You 2 go off and kill him, have a good ol' party. Just give it up, I'm not comin. If not Marcus', it's someone else!"

Michael finally just nodded. "Very well… you've just killed a good woman, and doomed the world."

Jon smiled broadly. "Now THAT I like… very dramatic, very theatrical, and very good job to stick up for you're lady… if nothing else you have my respect sir." He hesitated before reaching into his pocket for a pen and paper. "Get some contact info, maybe if I feel nice I'll change my mind." He handed them to Michael and walked off.

* * *

Review or I'll come to your house and bust ure head open... well not actually... but review anyways? 


	3. Chapter 3

Geez, way to make me nervous about this chapter guys. I knew that how Marcus would be alive would be important, but to hang the entire story's success on it…

I wrote it once, didn't like it, wrote it again, then I saw all the reviews on that, made me panic, rewrite it twice more and this is the product… In other words, if you hate it, I'd REALLY rather not know… PLEASE. Or at least say it gently… very gently.

* * *

Chapter 3

Selene sat in the back of the truck as it bounced along on the road. Beside her, Michael stared off in the woods cautiously, as if he was worried. Jon was driving in the front with Joe off to the side, and they were easily joking around, clearly unconcerned.

The stab of worry in her stomach got stronger, and she knew that soon Marcus would find them. She didn't see much hope for them. But she would try… she had too.

A loud growling sound came from a distance…

"Oh shit," said Michael beside her, and Selene couldn't agree more.

Jon looked back. "That sounded like a very BAD 'oh shit'… do I really wanna know?"

"Hope you brought your weapons, here comes Marcus' minions and I bet he ain't far behind," called out Selene.

As if summonded, a gargoyle landed in the road 20 or 30 meters ahead. Jon slammed on the brakes as he pulled out a pistol and started unloading, as did Joe. The creature fell in a few seconds, but others landed on the back of the truck and started to lift the back end off the ground.

Someone screamed "SON OF A!" as Jon slammed on the brakes again before jumping out with the others, opening up with their pistols, as the gargoyles flipped the truck. Selene smoothly pulled out her berettas and started unloading, knocking back any of the gargoyle creatures that approached… but after a few died, they all just sorta hung back, outside of range for a decent shot, and the small group of 4 all held their fire to conserve ammo.

"Well they're obviously waiting for Marcus," said Selene softly, and her voice trembled.

"Thank you Captain Obvious… how about a plan instead of useless talk?" asked Jon sarcastically.

"I don't really see a way out of this. You and me have berettas, Joe there has a shotgun, and Michael doesn't have a weapon. There's like 50 of them," replied Selene coldly, feeling hopeless.

Jon grinned. "Some people really like that box. Let's get out of the box." He looked around carefully. "Woods, 50 meters. I say we start wandering over there. We get there, they can't really follow us that well. They'd have to get close enough we could start knocking em out if they wanted to keep us contained."

Selene grinned… maybe there was hope after all. "That is so in the box."

Jon gasped mockingly. "Pah, the box is defined by whom?" With that he turned and started strolling towards the woods. The gargoyles slowly shifted they're circle with them. As they go closer to the woods, the gargoyles landed on the ground to block them

"Joe, give Michael your pistol." Joe grumbled and handed Michael a pistol at Jon's instructions. "The good news is we have both UV and silver bullets… either should work with these, right?" Selene shrugged.

"Whatever… 3 sided triangle of Joe, Selene and Me. Michael, you're in the middle, help out where you can. They'll attack any second."

They moved into positions, and slowly kept moving. About 25 meters from the woods, the gargoyles launched their attack. All of them as one moved, with 6 or 7 being cut down before they even took true flight. After that they spiraled in towards them, more and more being cut down. Selene heard the lound bang of the shotgun, along with the lighter sounds of her and Jon's berettas… The sounds of screaming gargoyles mixed in there, but there was no way they could last. She heard Michael curse behind her as he ran dry, and she had to stop to reload. Her quick reload mechanism basically meant there was no pause… the same could not be said for Joe or Jon. Michael shifted into hybrid and leapt into the air, grabbing a pair of gargoyles and slamming them together. Selene had no more time to watch as she was met with a good 6 or 7 gargoyles as she finished reloading. She quickly opened up, cutting down 3 before having to drop them and engage in a melee fight with them. It was a fight of speed and strength, Selene administering punishment to the gargoyles with her super speed, but only barely holding them…

The guns had stopped, and she realized that Jon and Joe were probably dead by now. Michael was still fighting some gargoyles, but they would be swarmed and killed soon…

Just a matter of time, and things couldn't get much worse.

"That's ENOUGH!"

Selenes stomach turned to ice. They had just gotten worse. Marcus had arrived.

The gargoyles all quickly disengaged, though not before Michael killed another one. Selene glanced around quickly. She saw Joe lying on the ground a ways away, panting but still amazingly alive, bleeding profusely. Jon was in far better shape, and a body at his feet that was clearly not shot let her know that he was a very good close combat fighter for a human.

"Now now Selene. Let's not be angry here. I've just come to talk."

Selene flashed her teeth angrily. "This doesn't look like talk to me."

Marcus grinned in his human form. "I'm sorry child, they had to keep you from running… you were so eager to get away."

Selene picked up her berettas from where they lay, checking their ammo as she saw Jon do the same, though Joe hadn't moved.

"I want you to understand Selene, I don't really hold anything against you in particular. You were just doing what you felt had to be done… one could almost call it self-defense, and I'm even ok with vengeance. Killing me… well I can't really be killed, much like you're hybrid friend there." As he said that, his eyes flashed with anger. "However, you're… MICHAEL… he I cannot stand, for he killed my brother. So I offer you a simple deal. Kill him, and you may live."

Selene growled angrily. "How are you alive?" she asked hesitantly

Marcus gave a little grin at her. "Well, it's as much a surprise to you as it is to me. It appears that my body is completely self-sufficient. When I came too… well, when my head came too, I could see one of my legs a few meters away. And I couldn't feel anything beneath my neck. But my head had fallen into a pile of blood from one of the lycans you killed. Much to my surprise, it was not only sustaining me, but helping to regrow my destroyed body. Within an hour, I had most of my torso and my legs had grown some as well. I fed on nearby lycans, increasing my regen yet again. Within 2 hours, I think, of your departure I was fully regrown and back to my old self." He grinned manically. "Better in fact."

"Well then maybe I'll just kill you again, and make sure to finish the job," she replied with confidence she didn't feel.

Marcus laughed. "Oh Selene my darling. When I was reborn, I cried over my brothers body, his head above the jaw missing. I screamed and I screamed… but then I grew hungry, and realized that I had another Elder's blood sitting in front of me… so I drank of my brother's blood… You thought I was powerful before? That was but a speck of myself. You are an insect again to me."

Selene took a step away from Marcus, because if what he said were true, that he drank his brother's blood… then he would be more powerful then any creature ever living…

He laughed coldly. "Yes, that's what I thought, poor little afraid Selene."

"Oh gimme a break!"

Marcus stopped laughing, turning to eye Jon suspiciously. "Well now who are you? I don't recognize you." Before anyone could even react, he appeared in front of Jon. He tried to bring up his pistols but found his hands restrained by Marcus. "Hmm… a human. Considering I thought you hated humans, this is a surprise Selene… I suppose you must enjoy a pet human."

Jon growled. "I'm no pet…"

Marcus frowned. "A human with spine… clearly you see how far out of your league you are."

Jons eyes flashed. "You may have the speed, the strength, the power, but you don't have one thing." Marcus nodded as if to say continue. "A heart." As if to punctuate his point, Jon pushed his right hand into Marcus' chest as he tapped his own with his other hand.

Marcus didn't react for a moment, and Selene was sure that Marcus was going to kill him, quick and clean like. But to her surprise, he broke out laughing.

It was a rather short laugh, but when he finished, he looked at Jon quite coldly. "Very good my friend. I haven't met many vampires, let alone a human, who wasn't deathly afraid of me. You have spine, and I respect that if nothing else."

Jon sneered at him, and Marcus roughly shoved him to the ground before turning back to Selene. "Back to our original chat. Just because I don't hold anything against you doesn't mean I don't want you punished. So it's quite simple. You kill Michael. I get my revenge on him, you get to suffer over killing him while still living, and then everyone's happy. Stop, I know what your answer is right now. But I'm going to give you a chance to think about it. Talk it over with Michael… If he loves you as much as it seems, he'll gladly give up his life for you."

Selene nor Michael replied, merely stared at him with hate.

Joe gurgled behind Marcus and he turned around, grinning. "Another human. And I'm hungry too. I think I'll have a little snack."

Jon, who had picked up his weapons, growled angrily. "Go fuck yourself. You ain't touchin my man."

Marcus grinned. "I think I will, and there 'ain't' a damned thing you can do about it."

Jon opened fire, and he saw the first bullet hit Marcus… but after that he was gone, and suddenly behind him. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air, his head throbbing as he crashed to the ground.

He heard Marcus laugh, and Jon struggled to bring himself to his feet. By the time he got himself levered up, he heard Joe scream. He looked over, but there was a screen of gargoyles between him and Marcus. A loud slurping noise, and a moment later silence. Then they all flew away, leaving Joe's lifeless body to rot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus would pay. He would see too it. Joe had been his best friend for years, saved his life more times then he could count, and this was how he repaid him… letting some vamp kill him. God damn't, he should of helped Selene instead of letting his hate of vampires cloud his judgment.

He knew this beating up of himself didn't help. He knew that if Joe were there, he would have set him straight. He had done it a few times. When he lost his first man, Joe had helped him through it, made him see it wasn't his fault…

But this time it was his fault, there was no way around it. So now he was going to get revenge. No mistakes this time.

"Ready boss?" Jon glanced up to see Mark at the door. Jon nodded glumly, grabbing a picture of him and Joe out fishing… one of their few days off… and sticking it in his pocket over his heart.

"Let's get these son of a bitches."

He rose from his seat and exited the office. The other 3 members of the team were busy loading up as much ammo as they could in their other 2 trucks, and getting ready to roll. Michael and Selene stood off to the corner, talking hesitantly.

He was sure Selene wouldn't kill Michael. That she would fight. Cause that was definitely a good thing. Marcus was far more powerful then he could imagine. He doubted that he could kill him…

He doubted that even with their help that someone with that much power could die…

But his doubts were meaningless. Him or Marcus, no 2 ways around it.

"Mark, after the boys finish, gather them. I'm gonna need to have a little chat with them," said Jon haphazardly. Mark nodded, moving off to help while Jon just stared off in quiet contemplation.

It was but a few moments and they finished, and the 4 people left walked up to stand in front of him in a semi-circle.

Mark, Andrew, Vincent and James… his only true friends left.

"Guys… I gotta be honest about this one. This guy we're going to fight is the strongest, greatest vampire alive. The 5 of us would get mopped up like nothing from this guy. Selene and Michael… well they give us a chance, and a small one. So I want to make this clear. You are NOT a coward if you choose to leave now. If you want to go, start a family, make a real life, I don't blame you. Hell, I support you. I've been considering doing it… but this thing killed Joe, so either he dies, or I die. If you don't wanna come… tell me now."

None of them said anything. "Are you sure? You're all great friends, great soldiers, but this is beyond anything I could ever ask you as a friend, or order you as your leader… this is sending you to you're deaths likely." Again no one said anything. Jon just nodded. "Very well then, we leave in 20. Take a break, do whatever…"

He turned and walked over to Selene and Michael.

"Very touching," said Selene… though not in her usual cold voice… it was almost a voice of pity.

"Thanks sweet cheeks. Wouldn't mind touching you either." As he said that, he ducked back, dodging both Michaels and Selenes swat as he snickered. "eh cool it," he said more level headed. "So where too. I said we're leavin in 20… but I don't even know WHERE."

Selene shrugged. "I… I honestly don't know what to do. This is… this is unexpected."

Jon nodded. "Well you need to decide. I doubt Marcus is gonna give you much time."

Selene nodded. "The good news is it appears he still can't stand light. We travel during the day, hide at night. We need to… I suppose we need to find a vampire coven that has a library."

Jon snorted. "Alright… we have nearly all of the locations of Vampire covens in North America. I'll grab you the list, you pick out where one would be."

"Not that easy… I have no clue which one would have it."

Jon sighed. "Fine, we'll go into the city, and kick the coven that's here ass, get us some info, then go get the info we need… speaking of which, what info do we need?"

"I have no clue… but there must be some way to stop him. I think Marcus will give us a few days. He didn't… I didn't sense that he was at fully power. I think that little display with us exhausted him, that he'll need time to recover," Selene replied.

"That didn't sound to confidant," muttered Michael, to which Selene just shrugged.

"Alright… we have a plan. We got a few minutes. I'm gonna go grab some food." Jon turned and lumbered off, wondering again what he had gotten himself into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride into town was smooth and unbothered. 2 of Jon's men drove, and the rest were armed to the teeth…

Selene rode with Michael in the back of one truck, with Jon scanning the skies thoughtfully while… Mark she thought drove. A couple of times Jon would do a double take, stare at it for a second before moving on, ang each time her heart leapt into her chest…

Her mind flashbacked to the pier where Marcus had 'killed' Michael… to her complete helplessness in the face of his power. After Alexander's blood, she had become more powerful… but once again she was left in the dust. She was just a regular vampire. How could she possibly fight Marcus?

Her tension and fear must have showed, as Michael wrapped his arms around her protectively, and she gratefully embraced him fully, letting her head rest on his shoulder. It was the one place she felt secure… here, with Michael. Nevermind the gun toting men around her, it was Michael that was her anchor.

"ETA 30 seconds Selene… are you sure about this?" Selene saw Jon glance back, turn forward again, but a moment later, he turned around grinning. "Or I could give you lovebirds a few more minutes."

Selene pushed off Michael and hit Jon playfully on the shoulder. Of course, a vampire playful is harder then a human's punch, so Jon yelped in pain and pulled back. "Yes Ma'am, we'll do it you're way," he said half jokingly…

Selene grinned, happy that at least she could find some joy in others attempts at humor…

The truck pulled to a stop, so Selene got out of the vehicle and walked to the intercom by the gate. She pressed a button, and waited. A moment later a face answered.

"What do you want?" it asked gruffly.

Selene put on her grimmest face and replied coldly, "I'm Selene, a Death Dealer from London. Our coven was destroyed, and I seek refuge."

The man on the other end scowled. "I know that a coven was destroyed, but I thought there were no survivors. And how do I know you're a vamp. You didn't call ahead."

Selene rolled her eyes, then opened her mouth to reveal her teeth as her eyes turned their azure blue color. "I was away visiting another coven. You know the rules. If a vampire seeks refuge, you must admit them."

"Who are those accompanying you?"

Selene waved at them dismissively. "A few other surviving vampires, along with humans who were bothersome… free lunch," she grinned.

The man on the other end grinned. "Humans… we haven't fed on fresh blood in so long. Bring them in."

"They think we're going to turn them… don't start feeding on them just yet, they're armed."

The figured nodded before turning off the video intercom and the gate opened.

"Alright… remember, we have to do this quick. There are over 50 vamps here."

Selene saw Jon roll his eyes at her. "I was the one who told you that. Let's kick some vamp ass." The car surged forward, pulling to a stop in front of a mansion similar to the London coven. Slowly, deliberately they each got out and held their weapons. The men in the truck behind them did the same.

6 vampires came out of the door and stepped down the steps. 4 were armed with submachine guns, while the lead 2 were armed merely with smiles.

"Greetings. Come come, come inside our coven. Our home is your home."

Selene nodded, and they followed the 2 unarmed leaders up as the 4-armed guards took up the rear.

They entered the house, into a grand foyer that had 2 staircases that lead to opposite sides of the house and a grand hallway in front of them.

"You are more then welcome to…" the man who had originally spoken paused, and took a sniff. "I thought you said there were other vampires."

Jon replied absently beside Selene. "There are."

The man stared directly at Jon. "Where?"

"Right here dolt." As he said that, he spun around, using one of his pistols on each guard, riddling the 2 of them with UV bullets. Likewise, Selene did the same to the other 2 guards as the rest of Jon's team opened up.

The other 10 or 12 vampires in the room all died before even being able to react, as the sheer volume of rounds coming they're way was far too much.

"Alright, split up. Mark, you're with Selene and I. Rest of you go with Michael. Cleanse the coven, try to capture a few or knock em out." They split into two directions, moving quickly, but covering each other carefully.

Selene watched as Mark with a machine gun sprinted up the stairs followed closely by Jon while she covered. They reached the top and she then moved to follow them, waiting as they covered her.

Suddenly a hail of fire erupted around her. She saw a pair of vampires approaching from the other set of stairs, firing as they came. She instantly dropped to the ground as Jon and Mark laid down some serious firepower at the two vamps. One of them dropped, definitely dead, but the other merely stumbled, hit in the leg. "Cease fire," said Jon softly, and Mark instantly stopped. "Selene…" He flicked his head in the vampires direction, and she nodded, rising to her feet before flinging herself over to the other side, landing near the vampire, who had collapsed to the ground, and trying to crawl away.

"tut tut, get back here. I'm not through with you."

The man looked back fearfully, and she felt Jon run up behind her. "Wha… what do you want?"

Selene grinned coldly. "Well now, lets hear everything, and I won't have to get nasty."

Jon cringed beside her. "Not AGAIN… for my sake, please just tell us everything. Took me weeks to stop having nightmares after last time."

The man looked at Jon, who looked completely serious, before nodding and beginning to spill his guts.

As he talked, they heard gunfire throughout the building, but none of it nearby, and Mark, who had stayed at the far side of the building, only fired a few times, each time calling out the number he killed. From Jon and Selene's end… nothing.

But the best part of it was something he said.

They had something…

* * *

thanks for the kind reviews btw 


End file.
